Every Time I Look at You
by scarlett2112
Summary: Clinging to the only life she's ever known, Elena suddenly finds herself on the verge of losing her family's farm. When the town leaders notify her that they will seize the property after the holidays, her last hope rests on her former love, now a country music star.


_Elena looks at her phone for the umpteenth time in only a few minutes. In jeans and a her Christmas themed sweatshirt, she sits by the window, waiting... It's Christmas Eve. The world outside is silent and still. The ice-cold fangs of Jack Frost have bitten deep, forming a beautiful pattern on the glass. As she looks out, hoping to see his masculine form, dark hair and incredible blue eyes, she drops hers to check her phone yet again. _

_No message. _

_No call. _

_No nothing. _

_It's almost five, he was supposed to be there by now. _

_"He'll be here, Elena," her mother calls from the other room. _

_Another hour passes - then two and still no sign of him. Intricate patterns of ice float weightlessly downward from the sky above, each flake swirling and dancing before it hits the ground. _

_Having had enough, Elena drops her eyes to her hands, her phone clutched tightly in a white knuckled fist. Closing the curtain, she slowly walks up the stairs to her room, drops face first onto the bed and cries herself to sleep. _

* * *

10 Years Later:

Slowly and reluctantly, Elena wakes to soft sheets, and the morning light trickles in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes are still shut as she soaks in the warmth of her covers before letting her brown eyes see the sun's rays. Her eyes open, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinks. She lets out an exasperated sigh, groaning as she throws the covers off and sits up. Sighing, she rakes her hand through her hair, hops into to shower and gets ready for the day.

Jogging down the stairs, she walks into the kitchen and breathes in the smell of freshly brewed coffee, bacon and eggs. "Mama, that smells wonderful," she kisses her cheek and then pours herself a big cup of coffee, practically moaning when she takes a sip. Sitting down, she dishes herself up a plate and starts to eat, her eyes drifting to her dad who's nose deep reading the local newspaper. "Morning daddy," she reaches over and pulls the paper down, revealing his face.

"Morning little girl," he greets her, his eyes darting between her and the paper. After a few seconds, he puts it down and starts to eat, joining his wife and daughter.

With her keen powers of observation, Elena's curiosity is piqued by the look he shoots her mom. "Spill," she sets her fork down, tents her hands and turns her stare onto him. After casting a knowing glance at her mother, he hands his daughter the paper and braces for impact.

Her lips tighten as she reads the byline:_ "Damon Salvatore, hometown legend will be appearing via closed circuit at the Emporium Theatre this afternoon. Damon and his 'Dance Party' partner will be competing to raise money to be divided among several charities. _"Imagine that?" she puts the paper down and gets up to refill her coffee mug.

"You gonna go?" her father asks her pointedly.

"Can't, I have deliveries to make and I promised Rebekah I'd meet her for coffee. Are the jams labeled?" she shoots a look to her mother.

"Yes but the candles aren't," Miranda replies, scooping her last bite of eggs into her mouth.

"I'll get on that," Elena leaves the room to head to their workshop. The Gilbert Farm has been a staple in the heart of the Appalachians for many years. They sell homemade preserves, pies, jams, candies and candles among other things. It's especially lively from Halloween through Christmas. They grow a huge crop of pumpkins every year and people come from all over the area to pick the perfect one, take their chances in the corn maze and other activities they cobble together for the season. Afterwards she and mom make pies, pumpkin butter, roast the seeds and sell them too. It's a busy life but she loves it, loves her home town and its people.

Once she has her mother's pies ready, she carries them to the truck along with a couple crates of homemade preserves and candles. While driving down the road she turns on the radio just in time to hear the DJ announce "Damon Salvatore Day" in Hill Valley. His is the epitome of the local boy makes good story. When he left, without looking back, he went to Nashville and now he's on the road to superstardom in the country music world although he's had several crossover hits, making it as high as number 10 on the pop charts.

Stopping in at the Mayor Hopkins general store, Elena drops off a half dozen candles and three pies. After chatting with him a little, she heads over to the bank to talk to them about extending their loan.

"How can I help you Elena?" Vincent Griffith, the bank manager asks, sitting back in his seat, his fingers tented.

"I came to see about another loan? We wanted to buy that acreage next to our property to expand Gilbert Farms."

"Elena, I thought you were coming in to see about making a payment, not asking for more... You get receive_ the _letter?"

"No, we didn't get anything," she looks at him perplexed. "You've always worked with us before..."

"Listen, Elena, you are 60K in debt, you need to come up with some money or you will lose the farm. Mr. Lockwood is going to present plans to buy up all the property and build a huge resort, your farm will be bulldozed if he gets his way."

"The town will never agree to that," Elena shakes her head.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Elena. If it was my decision, I would help but they've effectively tied my hands."

She nods, slowly pushes the chair back and gets up, leaving the office without a backward glance. Stepping outside, she notices her best friend Rebekah walk into the theatre. Shaking her head, she follows after her, taking the seat beside her. "Why are you here?"

"It's Damon Salvatore day of course," she laughs, playfully elbowing her friend.

"So I heard," Elena starts when they're interrupted by the crackle of a microphone.

"Hello everybody. How we all doing today?" Marcel Gerard, the DJ at their local radio station asks. The crowd waves and hollers. Hill Valley is a typical small town where everyone knows everyone else and all their secrets. "I have two tickets to Damon Salvatore's upcoming concert in Gatlinburg for the giveaway," he waves them in the air. Dipping his hand in the fishbowl, he mixes around the pieces of paper and lifts one out. "#12571," he calls aloud.

"That's me," Liv Parker screams, hugging her boyfriend, Tyler. Running up the aisle and onto the stage, she takes the tickets, squeals loudly and kisses them before being nudged back to her seat by Marcel.

"It's showtime," he announces and with a flick of the lights, Damon is on the screen with his dancing partner Katherine Pierce. The host talks to him a little bit, he mentions his music and his hometown. Then they show some footage of him and the woman dancing. Elena's a little surprised by the scowl on her face. Then suddenly the MC announces it's their turn. The music starts and the two begin their routine. Elena, Rebekah and the whole theatre soon breaks out in raucous laughter, cat calls and wolf whistles not to mention the popcorn that's being thrown at the screen.

"He's horrible, talk about two left feet," Rebekah snorts, pointing at the screen.

"Oh he's not that bad," Elena cackles, laughing so hard her belly hurts.

"He sure is," Esther interjects from her seat behind her. Elena nods and smiles at Rebekah's mother, after a couple more minutes of sheer embarrassment, the music stops and Damon leaves the stage, tipping his cowboy hat to the audience. With the show over, Elena follows her friend outside and together they go into Matt's Grill for a cup of coffee.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," Rebekah mentions, pouring some cream into her cup.

"Me neither," Elena encircles hers with her fingers and takes a sip, her mind drifting to that long ago Christmas..._ "I'll be there, Elena, I promise..." _

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden El, anything you want to talk about?"

"No, just some farm stuff," she absentmindedly stirs her coffee with her index finger.

"You sure? This is me you're talking to..." Rebekah lays her hand on top of Elena's, giving it a light squeeze.

"Yep..." she finishes her coffee and gets up and drops a few coins on the table. "Gotta run, see ya later," she adds and walks away, leaving her friend behind.

* * *

Standing in front of the 20th floor window, Damon presses his palm against the window, creating a print with the dampness. Dropping his eyes to the street below, he watches the cars pass like they do every day. Looking farther to his right, he sees the stars and stripes, the wind is tugging at the fabric like it's trying to rip it off the pole. Even from his elevation, he can hear the howl of it, crackling like a whip. It's just a piece of cloth with a starry blue rectangle and strips but he's glad it's there. That imperfect piece of cloth means hope even now...

Sighing, he moves to sit down in a chair. It doesn't take long for his mind to take him back to the first time he sat in this chair. He was still wet behind the ears, playing his guitar and singing for his manager. Since that time, he's had several hit records, a Grammy and an ACM Award for best new artist and performer of the year. But now it all seems so insignificant when _she's_ still in Hill Valley. His gut churns at the thought that she might be married and have a children by now...

He's nowhere near perfect, he's dated, steadily for awhile but he could never commit, his heart wasn't in it. He gave it away a long time ago and never got it back. The gentle scent of the roses on the end table beside him rekindles memories of summers gone in her mother's rose garden. Regret washes over him like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave is icy and sends shivers down his spine. How he longs to go back and take a different path, but that's impossible.

For a long time, he tried to forget, leave the past behind. But he couldn't do it when she was there, in every dream and every time he'd reach into his pocket and finger the keychain she gave him, it's her face he sees. Dropping his own into his hands, he weaves his fingers into his hair, looking up only when he hears the familiar crack of a door opening.

"Good, you're here," his manager Bonnie mentions, taking a seat behind her big desk and tossing a file at him.

"What's this?"

"I think you know, you're floundering, when was the last time you sat down to write and plays a few chords on your guitar, other than at a concert?"

"Do you think I don't know that Bonnie?" he snaps, frustration brewing in his deep blue eyes.

"Don't shoot the messenger. Why don't you take some time off? Go home, get some rest and maybe you'll find some inspiration?"

"Home?" He repeats, slouching back in his chair. "It's been ten years since I last set foot in Hill Valley."

"I happen to think it might be exactly what you need to get your head right. What about your family?"

"My parents are dead, you know that. I have no other family, not there or anywhere."

"Surely not everyone you once knew has moved away?"

Standing up, he walks back to the window and presses his cheek against it for several seconds before turning back to Bonnie. "I guess I'm going home," he says just loud enough for her to hear him.

"What is it?" she asks at the quick flash of melancholia that flickers in his eyes.

"I was just wondering if _she's _still there?" he muses and drops his eyes to his knotted hands. _He closes his eyes and breathes deep. A phantom touch across his back, the remembered smell of perfume. Inked memories of olive skin. Her whisper of love in his ear._

* * *

With some planks in the cab of her pickup, Elena pulls alongside the road to fix some fencing. Raising her hammer, she starts to pound in a nail when she hears a vehicle approaching. She pauses and stops what she's doing when she sees the Escalade pull to a stop behind hers.

"Hello Elena," Richard Lockwood greets her when he steps out and after slamming the door shut, he comes to stand beside her.

"Mr. Lockwood."

"It's beautiful here," he remarks, looking out over the Gilbert property.

"Why are you here?" she arches an eyebrow skeptically.

"I came to make you an offer for the property. When the city approves my new property development, you _will_ lose it. So why don't we help each other out here?"

"Never! The Hill Valley city council will never agree to your scheme," Elena retorts confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know your land is in arears, all I have to do is wait for the bank to call in your mortgage."

"You will never get our land, now please leave," she points at his vehicle.

"Have it your way," he smirks, hops in his car and drives away. As soon as he's out of sight, Elena drops to the ground and lays her head back against the fence post. Somehow she has to find a way to save the only home she's ever known.

* * *

Walking into the general store the next morning, Grayson stops when Rudy asks for help with his crossword puzzle, asking for a nine letter word for a Christmas dessert, he ponders it and offers, "Fruitcake."

"Doesn't fit, I tried," Rudy replies, erasing the letters.

"Mincemeat," comes from a man with his back to them.

"Ah ha, that'll do it," he quickly pencils it in.

"Damon Salvatore?" Grayson says aloud and moves to stand beside him.

"In the flesh, Mr. Gilbert," Damon offers his hand.

"I thought I was seeing things, it's been a long time," he raises an eyebrow knowingly.

"It has and it's good to see you," When Damon notices the smirk on the man's face, he cringes thinking about his horrid performance on the dance show.

"Six letter word for the star of a dance movie?" Rudy interrupts without looking up.

Grayson eyes him teasingly and with a wink says, "Swayze," before excusing himself and walking out of the store.

"You did see it!?" Damon shakes his head in embarrassment and follows him outside.

Together they stroll down the sidewalk. Damon's walked these streets his whole life, he knows them just the same as if they're etched in his head with a sharp knife, scored in deep like some strange work of art. These are the streets he grew up on and for the most part he feels calm here, _at home. _

"Go ahead and ask," Grayson offers, fixing his cowboy hat as they continue on.

"How is she?"

"She's Elena... Need I say more?"

"Still got that fire? Any chance she hates me any less?" Damon swallows past the lump in his throat. "I tried to reach out to her but..."

"That first year after you left, we stayed nice and warm when she burned everything you left behind," Grayson eyes him pointedly.

"Um, there's not much I can say to that," Damon pulls off his baseball cap and rakes his hands through his hair before putting it back on. Silent now, he just walks beside Grayson till they return to his pickup.

Seeing the downcast look in the younger man's eyes, Grayson doesn't get in the truck, instead he asks Damon to join him for a cup of coffee.

"I'd like that," Damon nods and extends his arm for Elena's dad to lead the way.

* * *

After her father says grace, Elena's picks up her fork and is about to take a bite when there's a knock on the front door. Putting it down, she slides her chair back and goes to answer it.

"Hello Elena," Damon smiles. If anything, she's even more beautiful than the last time he saw her ten long years ago. Her eyes are the same perfect shade of brown...

Without missing a beat, Elena slams the door in his face and marches over to her dad while her mother swats him with her napkin.

"Let the man in - it's cold outside," he reaches for a biscuit.

With her hands on her hips, Elena glares at her old man, "Would you mind explaining to me why you're _not_ surprised that Damon Salvatore is on our doorstep?"

"I'm not surprised because I invited him for supper," he meets her stare with one of his own. "Let him in before he ends up sick."

Shaking her index finger at him, she opens the door, lets Damon cross the threshold and join them at the table.

"I ran into Damon at Rudy's, I thought it would be nice to get reacquainted," Grayson flinches when Miranda swats him a second time.

"Yeah, I was running around looking for something, I went into the store and there was your dad."

"For your sake, I hope you're a better runner than dancer!" she zings.

"I teed that right up for you didn't I?"

"How long will you be staying?" Miranda picks up her cup of coffee.

"I really don't know, I needed a break and actually came for selfish reasons, I'm hoping to find some inspiration..."

"We got plenty of room here," Grayson starts, his eyes snapping to Elena when she backhands him this time. "Will you stop that?"

"Not in my house," she sneers and walks outside for a few minutes. With her fuse lit, she paces back and forth on the porch for a several minutes before going back inside."

"You know what, Damon? We need money, alot of it. We stand to lose everything we've spent our whole lives working for. So yeah, you can stay here... for $3500. Cash. In advance," her stormy gaze lingers on him.

"That's a little steep don't you think?" he sets his fork down.

"Then see yourself out, the Red Robin may have some rooms?"

"I think I saw a no vacancy sign when I drove into town. I'll pay your price, Elena."

"Now that you've agreed to the terms, you can sleep in the barn?" she adds then walks out again, followed soon after by her mother.

Grayson looks at Damon. "That went about the way I thought it would," and sticks another piece of bread into his mouth.

* * *

After saying goodnight to her parents, she goes upstairs to her room. Sliding down the door, she pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her shins. If only she could curl up into a ball, she wouldn't have to face real life, she'd be protected from everything, everyone around her.

But she still has to live with the wretched memories swirling around in her head. She lets her head fall down to her knees, and pulls her legs closer. No matter what she does, there is nowhere she can hide from her thoughts.

_"We made it," Elena squeals, climbing up over the rocks till they reach the top of the mountain._

_"We did," Damon pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head. Together they sit down on one of the boulders and look out over the landscape. The wildflowers are blooming, the trees are green. Elena points out a marmoset climbing on the rocks ahead of them. Without warning, Damon cups her face with one hand. He leans down and softly kisses the tender area at the base of her neck. Trembles shake her body and a euphoric warmth blossoms within her. She's breathless with delight as he showers her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth._

When Damon left, he turned every moment they spent together into painful memories. They are sharp, and cut right through her every time she thinks about him. Even the sweet moments they shared are like knives, each poking into her heart at different angles. But he will not get anymore of her tears...

The next morning, Elena leaves bright and early to deliver some candles, pies and goods to the café and Rudy's store. Afterwards, she seeks out Rebekah where she's working at the floral shop. She's putting together an arrangement.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asks immediately sensing something is wrong by the look on her face.

"You really haven't heard?" Elena arches an eyebrow.

"Heard what?" she stuffs some sprigs of baby's breath into the vase.

Stepping beside her, Elena mentions casually "Damon's back."

"Damon? _The _Damon?"

"What other one is there?" Elena rolls her eyes.

"Well, how did he look?" Rebekah's eyes light up.

"I didn't notice," Elena retorts, leaning in to sniff the roses.

"Oh please, I don't believe that any longer than it took you to say it. Damon Salvatore is many things but hard to look at isn't one of them," she hands the arrangement to the customer and then rings it up, putting the money in the till. "Your head must be a mess."

"Yeah, it already was, having Damon back in town is the last thing I needed," she offers, her eyes meeting her friends.

"Come on, slow business today, let's go to the back and have a cup off coffee." Rebekah links their arms and leads her into the backroom where she listens dutifully while Elena lets it all out.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table, Elena sets her pencil down and takes a swallow of coffee. Her mind is heavy, she doesn't know how they'll come up with the money to save her home but she's bound and determined to try. Setting her cup down, Elena rakes her hands through her hair and then stands to get a refill.

"Knock, knock." When he sees the look she flashes at him, he raises his arms in surrender. "I have cash. Your dad told me about the money problems and although times are a little tough for me too, here you go," he hands her an envelope. "You won't even know I'm here," he adds then walks out, leaving her to her work.

Elena stares at the door for several seconds. She counts out the money he gave her, gets up and puts it in their home safe, slamming the door shut in frustration at the effect _his _presence is having on her.

* * *

Damon picks up his guitar, a notebook and walks out of the barn. He sits down on a wooden bench and starts to strum his fingers over the strings. Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand. He needs to come up with a new sound, a new style, something, anything. When he looks up, he sees Elena standing on the edge of the fence with a post hole digger. He can't deny that it kills him inside that she's still so angry at him even though he knows he earned her ire. If he had it to do over again now that he's older and a bit wiser, he never would've walked away.

Setting his guitar down, he breaks out in a jog till he reaches her. "You've expanded."

"What?" her eyes snap to his.

"No, not you, you look great, Elena. I meant the farm. Give me a tour."

"Sure." Spreading her arms, she says, "this is our farm. Over here is where we grow the blackberries," she moves her arm in a different direct. "Over there is the strawberries and on this end is the blueberries. The bees are up over there, we sell the honey..."

She pauses for a minute before continuing, "And that's our house where we make jams, jellies, pies and candles. It's also where a scared 17 year old girl cried herself to sleep that Christmas eve and every other night for months waiting for her boyfriend to call, come home or write. And that," she points to the barn where he has a bed, "is where the animals sleep."

Before Damon has time to respond, she hops into the truck and drives off, leaving him behind in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Taking a seat in the audience, Elena sits in on the city council meeting. Richard Lockwood is explaining his plans to change her home into something it's not. "Most of you know about our plans to build a business and theme park near the Gilbert property. I think we can all agree that this is in the best interest of this great town so I cannot stress enough how important it is to have the full support of the people."

"No it isn't," Elena stands up.

"Elena this isn't the time for public discussion..." Rudy starts to say but is interrupted by Richard.

"No Mayor, let Miss Gilbert speak. After all, our goal is to provide a service to this town so go right ahead little lady," he looks down the end of his nose at her.

"This plan is going to change who we are. And there's something so special about being off the beaten path, the solitude, the camaraderie with our neighbors, the sense of family we share."

"This plan provides revenue, more jobs, increased tourism and that's something this town sorely needs." Richard crosses his arms over his chest.

"I am not going to sit back and allow him to take the only home I've ever known. You won't stop at our farm, before long they'll be foreclosing on yours," she turns, gesturing with her arm, "And yours," before looking back at Richard, her anger's now at def con 1. Every word stings and fuels the fire that burns inside of her. Every phrase is like pouring gasoline onto it, her fists began to clench and her jaw roots.

"So that's what this is all about? She doesn't care about the town, she only cares what's best for her family, not yours," he looks at the crowd, trying to persuade the group to buy what he's selling.

"You're wrong, I care more about these people and this town than you ever will," she takes a breath and moves in front of Richard. "I'll never quit," she spits and walks out, slamming the door behind her when she leaves. Burning rage hisses through her body like a volcano erupting. Fury sweeps off her in ferocious waves as she marches over to the bank and into Vincent's office, demanding to know how much they owe.

"37K to bring your account up to date. It's due in sixty days," he tells her. "Listen Elena, I'm on your side but with the new ownership of the bank, as I told you before, I powerless to help."

"That's all I wanted," she walks away, jumps into her old Ford truck and drives home, wondering how on earth they'll ever come up with that kind of money.

* * *

_Damon's mouth closes over hers, as lips, tongues and teeth nip and clash. His hips sink down as her raise up, joining them intimately, he gasps at the way her body clenches around him. Slow measured strokes soon give way to the frantic thrusts as he drives into her, his grunts drowning out everything else. About to topple over the edge, he struggles to hold on, wanting her to go first. He watches with feverish eyes as she flies into oblivion with the cry of his name on her lips and with one more well aimed thrust, his experiences the rapture with her. _

Lurching upright in bed, Damon's chest is heaving at the intensity of his dream. How could he be so stupid as to leave her behind? Once his heart stops pounding, he gets up, goes to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

When he gets to the kitchen, Miranda is doing dishes but hands him a plate from the microwave and pours him a fresh cup of coffee. "Where is everyone?"

"Grayson is out chopping wood. I don't know where Elena took off to," she sits down across from him. "You hurt her once - badly when you left... For awhile, I was worried she wouldn't pull out of her melancholy. I know that if it happens again," she takes a swallow coffee, "She won't. I'm asking you, Damon, please don't do that to her."

Damon sets his fork down and looks deeply into her eyes. "You have my word," he tells her honestly.

Miranda stares at him for several seconds, and she can see the truth in his eyes. "Good." she nods, gets up and returns to her chores.

After finishing breakfast, Damon takes his dishes to the sink, thanks her for the delicious food and goes outside. Maybe he can help Grayson chop wood? "Good morning," he says when he approaches him.

"Morning," he starts when the rooster starts to crow. "That bird has been around a long time," he chuckles.

Damon laughs, kicking a rock with his boot.

"How long has it been since your folks passed?"

"10 years for my father and 12 for mom. I don't know where the time goes," Damon starts as his eyes drift over the horizon.

"I think that was the last time we saw you... a couple girls on each arm, I expect that image is burned into Elena's mind..." he lets the thought settle before continuing, "Your folks were good people Damon, they were and still are proud of your success."

Not wanting to be reminded of his stupidity, he changes the subject, "Need some help?"

"Sure," he grins and after handing Damon the ax, he stands back, hoping that the young man will make his daughter happy again.

* * *

After helping Grayson pile up the wood, he goes inside to return a call to Bonnie. "I have to thank you, it actually feels good to be home. Give me a buzz if anything pops up," he ends the call. Thirsty, he opens the fridge and pulls out a bottom of water, taking a long swallow. Looking out the window, he catches a glimpse of Elena near the barn. Taking his water, he goes after her. He has no idea if she'll ever let him catch a break, still he can't not try.

She's scooping hay for the horses when he approaches her. "This place looks good on you... he smiles at her and turns looking out over the property. "Believe it or not, I miss it here, the people, the culture, the fresh air."

"Funny, you've been here what, a week and you haven't left the farm. Instead of being a man of the people, you keep getting in my way," she arches her eyebrow at him.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I hurt you, I really am. It was right after my dad died and I guess I sort of lost it."

Their eyes meet for a few seconds before Damon walks away without giving her a chance to reply. Needing to blow off a little steam, he hops in his car, drives into town, pulling into a parking space when he finds one. It's lunchtime and he's hungry so he walks into the diner.

Just as he's telling the hostess, table for one, Grayson says his name and waves for him to join them. As soon as he sits down, Rudy who's also at the table says to the waitress, "Yeah it's him."

The star struck waitress says, "Let me get you a menu."

"No need," Damon waves her off. "Anything good?" he looks at Grayson.

"It's all delicious here, I like the 'everything skillet' myself."

"I'll have that," he tells her.

"How do you want your eggs?" she fawns, her mouth hanging open in awe.

"Over easy."

"Would you like some grits with it?"

"No, thank you but a piece of toast would be nice," he adds, a little uncomfortable under her near drooling.

"Okay," she walks away to turn his order in before returning to fill his coffee cup. "I thought your dance performance was amazing," Vicky smiles at him.

"Thank you," he returns, sighing when she finally walks away.

"I think you've got a fan," Grayson teases, laughing heartily.

"You made her day," Rudy chuckles.

"Yeah," Damon utters under his breath and wants to sink below the table in embarrassment.

* * *

Elena wracks her brains trying to come up with a way to raise the money they need to save the farm. Dropping her chin in her hand, she listens to his dulcet tones, he must be right outside the window. "Do you know what you did to me, to my life?" she whispers softly, not wanting anyone to hear.

_Tryin' to say I'm sorry  
Didn't mean to break your heart  
And find you waitin' up by the light of day  
There's a lot I wanna tell you  
But I don't know where to start  
And I don't know what I'd do if you walked away_'

Somehow the pencil in her hand breaks in half - she lurches upright and pads after him with the measured steps of a feral cat who's been lured inside by a saucer of milk. Damon stands when Elena steps closer, then lips are on prickly skin as she presses every inch of their bodies together. Sparks fly in every direction, and the world slowly disappears around them. Her lips are moving in perfect sync, his hands encircle her waist and pull her closer. She kisses deeper and brings her hands up to play with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

A smile grows on Damon's face as it starts to tickle, finally she pulls away. Her breasts are heaving at the intensity of it all. Sighing heavily, she straightens out her button down, turns on her heels and goes back inside, leaving a stunned but newly hopeful Damon behind.

* * *

Having avoided Damon for the rest of the morning, Elena meets Rebekah at the pediatric wing of the hospital. Once they're gathered in the solarium, she smiles hugely. "We have some very special guests coming," she starts and winks when her parents appear dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus. The kids start to clap excitedly when her dad takes a seat, a bucket of candy in his lap.

After each child has a chance to tell him what they want, Elena's mouth drops when Damon appears in a cowboy hat on his head and a guitar in his hands. Grayson stands up, letting him sit so he can play for the kids. Soon they're singing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Damon's eyes are bright and she can see that he's having as much fun as the children are. His voice is smooth, clear and quiet - yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. She knows men's voices aren't often called beautiful but his is. Snapping out of it, she turns to Rebekah.

"This is one of my favorite days of the year, seeing the children so happy, " Elena says softly, her eyes on them.

"You still got it," Rebekah mentions, her eyes drifting to Elena's.

"Got what?" she asks.

"That, that little sparkle in your eyes when you look at him, the same as you've always had," she arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well that spark burnt me once, I'm not about to let it happen again," Elena crosses her arms over her chest and smiles at the kids.

When the song ends, one of the little girls, Hope asks, "Are you Damon Salvatore?"

"I am Damon Salvatore."

"Miss Elena says you sing pretty but..."

"I'm aware," he looks up to meet _her _eyes, "I can't dance my way out of the doghouse - that's a story for another day but right now, I need you to clap," he starts playing and singing Jingle Bells, the kids join in singing and clapping as he asked.

Elena can't help but smile at how happy they are and how good Damon is with them... Still she can't deny the battle that's brewing inside between her heart and her head.

* * *

Elena feels herself starting to become coherent, when a bright beam of morning sunlight shines directly across her face. At first, she doesn't want to open her eyes. She's still groggy and stuck in that place between dreams and reality. Rolling over, she lingers for a few moments before opening her eyes. Pushing her hair off her face, she knows her first priority today is barnstorming with her parents to try to come up with a plan to pay off their debt and save their home.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she stumbles over to the window. The sun is a radiant, all-watching eye, its light creeping into every corner, bathing the whole world in a warm glow. The sky this morning is an endless expanse of turquoise wonder, shimmering a liquid gold, stretching towards the distant horizon.

The farm is every kid's dream. Their house is cozy and the kitchen always has the aroma of baking every day of the year. Every day they make pies for local stores. During the summer months their land is brimming with fresh fruit. They have fields of it along with apple, plum and cherry trees. Her daddy takes care of the bees and then they can the honey to sell. Elena and her mom love to cook, her dad isn't a bad one either and often pitches into help. Because the weather has been wonderful, she takes pies and jams to a farmer's market. Gloria, a woman representing a chain of grocery stores bought several jars of preserves, and took one of their brochures, said they're always on the lookout for goods to sell.

Glancing around the yard, she notices Damon strolling out towards the barn where her dad is probably feeding the horses.

_Under the brilliant summer sun, the lake is a perfect mirror for the mountains that surround it. Sitting on the edge of the bank, Elena pulls up a sprig of grass to chew on while her feet dip into the water, creating ripples. The light breeze blows her long hair from her eyes. The birds are singing and she finds herself staring at a couple of dragonflies as they flit around. _

_The summer air is fragranced with the pine trees that circle the lake, growing so close that some have toppled in and others dangle cobra-thick roots into the water. When a shadow falls over her, she looks up to see Damon smiling down at her. "Do you want to cast off a line?" he asks as he baits his hook. _

_Nodding he passes her the one in his hands and reaches for the one for himself. Standing up, Elena casts the line in and then sits down, waiting for a fish to bite. Damon does the same and sits down beside her on the bank. He leans over to give her a kiss when she feels a tug on her line. Jumping up, she reels it in and squeals when Damon dips the net in, revealing her catch. _

Shaking herself out of it, she presses her fingers against the window. The tips whiten and as her mouth pulls back in an already building rage. Every word that slips past his lips fuels the fire that burns inside of her. The empty years convinced her that she was over him and yet here he is, upsetting her carefully constructed walls as if they were a row of dominoes, toppling one after the next. Her eyes narrow on the man whose mere presence taunts her. Her hands twitch and she can feel that vein pulsing in her forehead.

As soon as he disappears inside the barn, Elena storms into the bathroom and slams the door shuts. Stepping into the shower, she turns on the water and closes her eyes, memories filling her head despite herself. She remembers how special it felt to be in his arms and how good they were together. There was love and laughter, good times and even some bad but she always trusted in his love.

_"Damon," she pants against his lips. _

_He slides his fingers through her folds and a deep moan escapes his lips. He bends down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. With one finger, he circles her clit slowly while his tongue works her nipple, before gently sucking it deeper into his mouth._ _As her body squirms against him, Damon lets go and picks her up, wraps her legs around his waist and presses his tip against her opening. Searching for her mouth, he plunges his tongue in at the same time he pulls her hips forward and slides deep into her body. When she groans, Damon begins a rapid grind, his length pumping in and out, slamming her against the shower wall. _

_Elena begins to rotate her hips, meeting each of his thrusts. Deep throaty moans escape before he takes her lips in a mind numbing kiss. Panting, she gyrates, meeting each of his strokes, taking him deep. She cries out his name when her orgasm rips through her. _

She snaps out of it with a cry of her own and removes her fingers from between her legs. Instead of his warm embrace and whispers of love and sweet words, she's alone, missing his touch, the water's beginning to cool. Her breathing hitches as her knees grow weak and she slumps to the cold tiles on the shower floor. Her chin trembles - a lone tear traces down her cheek, and the floodgates to open.

Emotions swirl with the water circling the metal drain as streaks of fire burn her cheeks. Each new wave a hot trail of agony as slim, bare shoulders shake in each rake of emotion through her frame...

When the water runs cold and goosebumps erupt, she pulls herself up and steps out, quickly wrapping towels around her shaking body. After staring at herself for several minutes in front of the mirror, she sucks in a deep shuddering breath, puts her hair in a pony tail and leaves the room to dress.

* * *

"Thanks mama, " Elena smiles when her mother hands her a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome dear," she smiles and takes a seat beside Grayson.

"Look, we have to do something or we will lose this place. We have to come up with $37,000 or the bank will foreclose," she explains and takes a swallow of her coffee.

Grayson puts his cup down. "How long do we have?"

"Till January 15th."

"That doesn't give us much time," Miranda sighs, refilling her cup.

Several minutes pass like sands through the hourglass when Grayson's face lights up.

"What?" Elena asks, eyeing him intently.

"Damon."

"Daddy, he doesn't have that kind of money laying around and even if he did, we wouldn't take it from him," she retorts firmly.

"No, what if he could sing, maybe a few of his buddies could come too, we could have a petting zoo, sell some of our pies and jams, pony rides for the kids. We can charge an entrance fee..."

"Absolutely not!" Elena jumps up and starts to pace.

"Elena, I think your father has a brilliant idea," Miranda asserts, her eyes drifting from her daughter to her husband.

Shaking her head back and forth, she storms outside only to run into Damon who's about to go inside.

Immediately sensing something is troubling her, Damon asks, "What's wrong?"

"We're going to lose the farm, Damon, my father has a hair-brained scheme about doing a concert, if you would consider it?"

"Elena, of course, I'll help. If you want, I could make a few calls, see if anyone would be willing to help out? Your mother may have to bake a few of those pies though," he takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

Her eyes drop to their hands, her heart is pounding against her chest at his touch. The flight or fight response is too great for her to resist and after mumbling a thank you, she bolts towards the barn and when he looks up, she's galloping away on one of the horses.

* * *

After a long ride, Elena brings the regal animal back to the barn, brushes him down before refilling his water and hay. Brushing the sweat off her brow, she starts heading towards the house. Hearing her parents and Damon when she walks by the window, she continues around to the front so she can enter without being noticed.

She pauses when she catches her reflection in the foyer mirror. It has the patina of age over the bronze frame, likewise the surface of the glass is splotched black in places. Elena stands and stares at herself, or at least the distorted image. She feels lost, confused, and uncertain like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding.

So lost in thought, she doesn't notice when Damon comes to stand behind her. "Elena," he whispers and turns her around, taking her in his arms. "I still love you as much as the day I left. Is forgiveness too much to ask?" his lips brush against her hair. Warmth radiates from the spot, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"Damon, I can't - I won't let you hurt me again," she looks at him searchingly.

"I won't, I promise you," he implores, wanting so much for her to believe the sincerity of his words.

She stares deep into his ocean blue eyes. He cups her cheek that is slowly turning red. He smiles before slowly leaning into her.

Her hand is shaking slightly, her mind repeating _"don't do this... don't do this.._." The sound of her heart is beating so loudly, it feels like it's going to explode.

Finally his lips touch hers. Sparks fly in every direction, and the world slowly disappears around them. He makes her feel like none of their troubles matter. It's a small yet warm kiss yet intimate and electrifying. His mouth is moving in perfect sync with hers, his hands feel her waist and pull her closer. The kiss deepens and grows more passionate.

They quickly separate when her father clears his throat. "Now that's what I like to see." He winks at Elena and slips through the door just as Damon takes her lips a second time.

* * *

Newly invigorated, Elena has some flyers printed and they spend a couple of days handing them out in Hill Valley along with some of the surrounding towns. They even made a joint appearance on their local radio show with Damon singing for the audience.

Damon leaves Elena with Rebekah, having promised Grayson he'd help with some work at the farm. While changing clothes, his cellphone rings. Seeing who it is, he smiles, "Hello Bonnie."

_"I have a job offer. It's a concert in Denver on the 23rd. Are you interested?"_

"Hell yeah, I'm interested, I could use the money but I have to be back here, I'm doing a benefit for some old friends. I haven't told anyone here but I managed to talk Keith and Carrie into helping out, they're going to sing "The Fighter".

_"How did you manage that?"_

"I toured with them so I called and asked for a favor."

"_Good work. And about Denver, it's doable but it will be a tight squeeze..." _

"I can't let her down again, Bonnie, she'll never forgive me."

_"Let me know... I think you should do it." _

"I'll be in touch, bye Bon," he clicks the phone off and drops onto his bed. He longs to be back on stage but he can't blow it with Elena, not again. Tossing his phone aside, he slips on an old shirt and goes to look for Grayson.

* * *

Sitting outside on the porch, Damon is trying to decide how to mention the Denver opportunity to Elena. His head snaps to his left when he feels the cushion dip.

"What's up?" Elena asks, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I have something to say to you but I don't know how," he tells her honestly.

Immediately she stiffs and sits upright, "Just say it."

"I talked to my manager earlier. I've been offered a concert in Denver tomorrow night. I can fly out, do the concert, hell you could come along and then we can jump a plane back here. It's a big deal, Elena."

Elena's mind drifts to that Christmas Eve when he never came back despite his promises. "Denver?"

"Yes, I do this all the time Elena," he tries to reason with her but the hurt brimming in her eyes is killing him already.

"Damon just stop, we've been here before, you leaving and promising to come back."

"This is different."

"How is it different? You know this place means everything to me and you're still talking about leaving. Everything rides on this, if you're not here, we might as well start packing."

"I'll be back."

"You've said that to me once before."

"I promise I won't let you down," he reaches for her hand but she jumps up and out of reach.

Running her hand through her hair, "I'm so stupid for believing in you, stupid for thinking you've changed. You go back to doing what you do which is what's best for Damon Salvatore and I'll go back to doing what I do which is expecting nothing from you," she wipes her tears, jumps in her pickup and drives away, again leaving him behind in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Elena drives down the highway and into the mountains, pulling off the road at a scenic overlook and turning off the vehicle. Getting out, she shuts the door and walks over to look out over the landscape. This year's winter has been mild so there's only a smattering of snow. Her eyes trace the line of the horizon and pause on the broad mountains towering above it.

Wanting to forget Damon, she imagines scaling the tallest one, her breath coming out in gasps and her feet cold from the snow. In her imagination, she stood and looked down. Every emotion seems to rush at her all at once, it seems to spin and swirl about her legs as if it's the universe, and she is at its center. The cold winter air slices into her lungs with fierce vivacity, bringing hints of the earthy smell of dirt with it.

She furrows her eyebrows and breathes again, feeling the energy of life flow over her. Her skin tingles and her heart beats a steady tune, as her ears welcome the rush of the wind and the stirring of the earth. Elena exhales slowly and although she promised herself never to waste another tear on him, her eyes drip with them. The walls, the walls that hold her up, make her strong just... collapse. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from her chin and onto her jacket. She presses her head against the sigh explaining the scenic lookout... baby blue eyes, so innocent... yet cause so much pain. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She can't stop... Why can she not stop crying?

After several minutes, she fists her eyes and takes off down the path. Her traitorous mind taking her back yet again.

_When a snowball explodes from the front of her parka, she knows the fight is on: duck and cover, building a stash, keeping her head down. Her woolen gloves pick up snow like they want to be snowballs themselves, frozen crystals dangling from wild loose fibers she'd never normally notice. Already the coldness of the snow chilled her fingers but cold or not, a snowball fight is a snowball fight and I don't give in - ever. _

_Soon another icy ball whistles through the air just above her head. She tightens her lips at the stupid grin plastered all over his face. Elena takes her first snowball and whips her arm back, sending it flying. Impact. She lets out a whoop and the fight intensifies..._

She wanders for a good hour till she regains her composure and then walks back, hops into the pickup and drives home. Rather than face anyone, she climbs the trellis into her room, turns out the lights and closes her eyes, hoping for a Damon free night.

* * *

Up bright and early, Elena's pounding nails into the fence.

"Imagining that's my head?" he asks, approaching her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Elena eyes him then hangs the hammer on the fence. Her heart is pounding chaotically inside her chest.

"I turned them down, Elena... I never should have left, I don't know why I've made some decisions and I don't know why I waited so long to call, write. I wish I could take them back but I can't... I am here to stay."

"I can do this by myself, Damon, I don't need you," Elena spits out each word, lingering on the last one.

"Yeah, I know," he pauses, feeling the knife jab at his middle. "But I need you, always have, always will." Pointing his thumb behind him, he adds, "So I'm just going to go back to my room, I have a concert to get ready for." he forces a smile then turns around an walks away, leaving a somewhat shocked Elena behind.

* * *

"Happy Christmas Eve, everybody. It's a beautiful day. We are live here today at the Gilbert family farm. We already have quite the turn out, people have come from far and wide to help one of their own. The Christmas spirit is strong, if you're not here, you're really missing something big so come on out and give us a visit, all proceeds go to save the Gilbert farm" their local DJ, Marcel is broadcasting from the farm.

"So what do you think Miss Elena?" he pulls out a chair for her sit down beside him.

"It's amazing. It means so much to me and my family, I love this town and I love these people. No matter what happens, we'll never forget this day," her eyes drift to the makeshift stage where Damon is picking up his guitar.

"It's time," Marcel starts, "Ladies and gentlemen, Damon Salvatore."

"Hello everyone. It's good to be here, back where it all began," he eyes drift to Elena. He smiles then starts to play "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree."

Elena walks over to her parents, they're once again dressed in their Santa and Mrs. Claus costumes. The farm is a place of unrestrained joy. Music fills the air, festive beats lift spirits and make the people want to move, jump and sing. It's a time to celebrate being part of their community. The air tastes heavenly with people chowing down on their pies, hot dogs and fries from the barbecue grill Rudy and Matt are managing.

When a black Cadillac Escalade pulls up, Damon stops and winks at Elena. Setting down his guitar, he jogs over to it. Elena's mouth nearly drops to the dirt below when Keith Urban and Carrie Underwood step out. Damon shakes his hand and kisses her cheek before leading them to the stage. Oohs, ahhs and gasps fill the air. Her eyes follow as Damon takes the microphone.

"Hey ya all. Can you give a big Hill Valley welcome to my good friends, Keith and Carrie," Damon leads the crowd in applause and steps away.

"It's good to be here," Keith starts, "Damon told us about this place and how much it means to this town, we knew we couldn't say no." He steps aside to let Carrie say hello.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome. Now who wants to hear some music?" The whole crowd erupts all over again.

Damon and Keith pick up guitars and start to play. Carrie and Keith move to the microphones.

_"I know he hurt you; made you scared of love, too scared to love. He didn't deserve you 'cause you're precious heart is a preciously heart. He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh. And it's gonna take just little time. But you're gonna see that I was born to love you."_

_"What if I fall" Carrie sings._

_"I won't let you fall," Keith croons._

_"What if I cry?" _

_"I'll never make you cry."_

_"What if I get scared?" _

_"I'll hold you tighter. When they're tryna get to you baby, I'll be the fighter." _

When the song is over, the crowd gets even wilder and after singing a couple of Christmas songs with Damon joining in, they say goodbye and leave, waving their hands through the windows as the Escalade pulls away.

* * *

Later that evening after every has left for the day, they're all sitting at the kitchen table while Miranda tallies up the proceeds. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Her smile drops along with her eyes. "It's alright mama, we tried." Not wanting to break down in front of her parents, she walks outside just as Damon is approaching the porch.

"Well?" he asks.

"No, thank you for everything, Damon." Before she can say anything else, her father rushes onto the porch with the phone in his hand.

"It's the woman representing the food store chain, you know the one you sold the preserves to?"

Elena takes it from him and talks to her, her smile beaming when she clicks it off. "They heard the concert on the radio and love our story. She wants to sell our preserves and jams in all their stores, we'll get the money the day after tomorrow," she squeals, hugging her parents and Damon too.

"Let's go inside to celebrate, it's cold out here," Grayson interjects, urging Miranda through the door.

Latching onto Elena's arm, he stops her. Turning around, she looks into his eyes. "I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

"I think dancing with you would be hazardous to my health."

"Fair enough," he lets go of her arm.

"Damon, stop," she smiles, "I'd love to dance with you," she lets him take her into his arms.

"Merry Christmas Elena Josephine Gilbert," he whispers softly while slowly sways with her on the porch.

"Merry Christmas Damon," she lays her head on his shoulder as the stars twinkle above them. When one shoots across the sky, she breathes in his masculine scent and lets her eyes fall closed as he hums softly in her ear.

* * *

One Year Later:

_"How's my best girl today?" Damon asks, anxious to hear her voice._

"I'd like to think I was your only girl..." she teases.

_"You are..." _

"Yeah I know and to answer your question, I would be better if you were here..."

_"And I'll be there, I promise."_

"How was the concert?" she asks, twisting a strand of hair around her finger, mouthing thank you to her mother when she slides a cup of coffee in front of her.

_"It was great, the crowd was electric, the energy, the enthusiasm... The only thing that would have made it better is you being there."_

"I know, Damon and I'm sorry but we do have this big event happening in 24 hours. Don't you dare miss your plane!"

As quiet as a mouse, Damon slips through the kitchen door, touching his index finger to his lips to silence Miranda. Raising up on his tiptoes, he moves behind her and waits for her to speak."

"Damon?"

"I won't miss it," he laughs heartily when she jumps out of her chair, knocking him on his ass on the kitchen floor.

"You deserved that," she waggles her index finger at him. With a twinkle in his eyes, he grabs her arm and pulls her onto his lap and kisses her till her toes curl.

"Oh Damon," she swoons and latches onto his mouth again.

Shaking her head, Miranda walks out of the kitchen with a huge smile and a happy heart.

* * *

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Miranda kisses her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks mama," Elena smiles and returns her eyes to the mirror. Her dress is traditional white, strapless gown with poinsettias embroidered across the front and around the hem with a red sash around the middle. Her bouquet is pine cones, evergreen sprigs, tiny ornaments and holly berries.

With all their friends' help, they built a poinsettia tree, strung garland and lights all over the porch. She's grateful the weather has held, they're expecting a blizzard by the weekend. Hopefully she and Damon will be lounging on a beach in Bermuda before it arrives. The whole wedding area and house looks like a fairy tale Christmas land. Damon cuddled her in his arms from behind while they took in the magic. Chairs and tables are decorated with pine boughs with red and green ribbon.

The house smells of cinnamon and pine. Although they made pies, cookies and candy, the meal is being catered. They have a long table with coffee makers. There's coffee of course but there's also hot apple cider mixed with cinnamon, caramel and peppermints.

Suddenly the music begins, and her daddy appears in the threshold, extending his elbow for her to latch onto. "You look incredible darling."

"Thank you dad," she hugs him, closing her eyes as he hugs back. She'll never tire of being her daddy's girl and feeling safe in his arms. Together they descend the staircase and walk outside and to their guests. Mendelsohn's tune kicks up and they march down the aisle. After kissing her cheek, Grayson steps aside for Damon and takes his seat beside Miranda.

Damon's heart is pumping like jackhammer at how lucky he is. Squeezing her hand, they turn to face the officiant and then each other when it's time for their vows.

"Elena I knew from the very moment I laid eyes on you that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine. And I know I've had my share of screw ups along the way but from the day I first saw you, to this day and for the rest of my life, my heart is entirely yours... As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best dad I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another. Elena, you are my everything." Damon's voice cracks a little at the end and he squeezes her hand again.

"Oh Damon," she reaches up to wipe a tear. Clearing her throat, she begins, "You were my reason back then, my reason now, my reason every day. You strengthen my weaknesses, bring focus to my dreams. Here and now I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams. No matter where life leads us, I know that as long as you are there, that is where I am meant to be. I love you so, so much."

After the ring ceremony, they're pronounced man and wife. Damon leans forward and captures her lips. The kiss obliterates every thought. Drunk on endorphins his only desire is to touch her, to move his hands under her smooth layers and feel her perfect softness. In moments his caress becomes more firm, he savors her lips and the quickening of her breath that matches his own. A kiss like this is a promise of much more to come.

They part when the whistles, cat calls and applause grabs their attention. With a huge smile on both their faces, they lock hands. Their steps are effortlessly succinct as they dance down the aisle under a shower of rice and poinsettia petals. From the corner of his eye he notices the tears slipping down her rosy cheeks. So many times in the past he's been the cause of them - that thought twists his insides. Feeling her hand grip his tighter, he takes a breath and lets it pass.

This time they're not his fault, the diamond streaks are enriched by the giddy expression that spreads on his wife's face. She's beaming with excitement, the same as him. They each now sport an 18K band and they have the rest of their lives to enjoy it. When it comes to having Elena at his side - he's certain that even eternity can't possibly be long enough...

* * *

_We hope you enjoyed this, another Delena-ized version of an older holiday movie - a lot of it is original too though. __Much of the dialogue has been rewritten - parts added, movie parts deleted - but credit the screenwriters_ \- all rights belong to them - for the story idea.

_Story title from 'Kiss'. _

_My friend nickelback2001 started a new holiday story with Elena as a female version of Mr. Scrooge. _

_You're my dearest friend, Eva, thank you for all you do for me and us. _

_Thank you so very much, you're the best! We hope you all have a terrific rest of your day. _

_We'll see you again soon with the next episode of DEHolidays2019. _


End file.
